


Getting Lucky

by deathofthestars



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Thanks to RedKnight44, Uncle Thor, You should read her story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony go out for a date night and leave Thor with the 18 month old Peter. Their night may not end exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

Steve and Tony stood in the entrance hall of their Malibu home, dressed for a night out at one of the nicer restaurants in the city. This was their first date night since they adopted Peter nearly a year ago.

The Parkers had been old friends of Tony's and when they had come to Tony and Steve with their young son begging them to protect him, Steve and Tony were more than happy to do everything they could. Including adopting the young child when his entire biological family were murdered by Hydra. Thankfully, Richard and Mary Parker had kept Hydra from knowing that they had a son and were able to entrust Peter to Steve and Tony before it was too late.

In an over abundance of caution, the new parents had decided that Peter was not to leave their newly updated security laden home until the dust had settled after his family's murder.

As a result of this decision and as a way of ensuring more protection for Peter should they be wrong and Hydra know about Peter's existence after all and attempt to eradicate him, one or both of Peter's new parents were always home. Steve and Tony would take turns going out on missions while the other stayed home with their son. There had been some occasions when both of them were needed out in the field. On such occasions Steve and Tony would only trust their young son to one of their very close friends, and only for a very short period of time when absolutely necessary.

Shield, particularly Nick Fury, had been very accommodating of the super hero duo during this time and had helped them change Peter's last name on every database they could access to try and further hide his connection to the Parkers in order to keep him safe. They had even offered their assistance in boosting Tony's already impeccable security. Fury had ensured that all of this was done entirely off the Shield servers, of corse, and only by his most trusted agents.

Tony had pouted for days at the perceived suggestion that his security system, which he had just finished thoroughly updating at the time, was inadequate to protect his new baby son. Steve had, as of yet, not succeed in convincing his partner to take them up on the offer.

Finally, after a long year of caution and parenting, valentines day had come and Tony had insisted on taking his love out for a well deserved romantic evening to celebrate the holiday, even if it wasn't on the actual day. So, they had called up their friend Thor and asked him to baby sit the now 18 month old Peter, which had gotten a lot harder since he discovered walking and as a result, the beginnings of running.

Peter had also begun to explore more of his powers and had recently been spending most of his time on the walls and the roof. Which had initially scared Steve to no end until he realized that Peter was in compete control of his powers, which he had possessed since long before his adoption.

Richard Parker had explained to the super hero couple how the little baby had gotten his powers when he and his wife had left Peter with Steve and Tony. Peter had somehow managed to get into the container where Richard was keeping the genetically modifies spiders he had been working on during his time undercover at OSCORP, and the baby had been bitten. After a couple of hours of crying on Peter's part and a frantic Mary asking her husband exactly what those spiders would do to their son, Peter had calmed down and within a matter of days was displaying the new abilities the spider bite had given him. Richard had immediately destroyed the remaining spiders, even thought he knew their affects were directly linked to his own DNA and therefore would only work on himself, bis brother Ben, and his son Peter.

Despite their initial confusion and uncertainty about the extent of their babies full abilities, since Peter was only about six months old when he was left with the super couple, Steve and Tony had learned rather quickly. At some point, Steve and Tony had grown so accustomed to their super powered baby and his frequent roof rampages that they had done everything they could to baby proof the entirety of the house, floor to ceiling. However it wasn't perfect and they tried to keep Peter away from the majority of the house when he was running all around the walls and ceiling.

Peter had, thankfully, come down from his ceiling perch for the time being and was currently in the arms of his "Uncle Thor". Steve and Tony (begrudgingly on Tony's part) were insistent on referring to all of their fellow avengers as Peter's Aunts and Uncles. Especially since neither of them had any blood family of their own for Peter to refer to by such titles.

Despite having complete trust in Thor, Steve was currently panicking at the thought of leaving Peter for such a long and in his opinion unnecessary excursion. This night out was going to be the longest period of time that both Steve and Tony had been away from Peter, and Steve was not at all liking the idea of being away from his baby boy for so long.

Thor could see the unease in Steve's face and body language and was currently attempting to ease his friend's fears.

"Go on. Have fun. The little runt and I will lay siege to the neighbors while you're gone." Stated Thor proudly.

Steve blanched and was half way through figuring out how to snatch his young son out of the arms of the norse god when Thor realized his mistake.

"I'm kidding! KIDDING!" Said Thor, erratically gesturing with the hand that wasn't clutching his young nephew who had been looking back and forth between his father and his uncle in interest.

Steve still looked like he was rethinking the whole idea of a "night out" when Tony placed a hand on his lower back.

"Thanks Thor. We shouldn't be back too late. See you latter" With this Tony started trying to lead his partner to the door.

Peter started whimpering and Steve swiftly escaped Tony's hold and practically sprinted towards their son. Before Thor could react, Steve had removed the now crying Peter from his grasp and was clutching the baby tightly.

Tony, who was still standing where Steve had left him, slumped slightly and sighed. He slowly made his was over to Steve who was still clutching Peter tightly.

"He'll be fine. We wont stay out long." Tony said as he replaced his hold on his partner.

Slowly Steve retuned the baby to Thor and started the rant he had subjected the young god to when he had first arrived.

About a minute into Steve's rant, Tony got bored and decided that now was a good time to try to get his very worried lover out of the house. Tony had managed to get Steve part of the way to the door again, but Steve was still continuing to shout instructions over his shoulder.

"…And make sure Peter doesn't get into the cupboards again. Last time we had to re-buy everything. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. And…" Steve continued.

Tony cut him off when they reached the door with a quick "bye" to Thor and then he practically shoved his partner outside.

As soon as Thor could no longer hear the engine of his friends' expensive car, Thor walked into the living room and sat himself and the young Peter on the couch.

"So you little tike, what should we do till your parents get back?"

Thor would soon regret ever letting his friends talk him into babysitting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours latter, Steve and Tony had returned from their evening out. Steve looked much more relaxed about the whole situation than when they left the house. Tony, for his part, looked very pleased with himself and was wearing and expression that practically screamed "I'm getting lucky tonight". That was, however, before the two of them registered the sight that awaited them inside the house.

The first thing they heard was a very loud yell of "Get back here you little devil" from Thor. Then they saw why their friend was yelling. Petter was running at full speed on the roof smashing holes in everything he could reach with Mjolnir, Thor's mighty hammer.

Thor was right behind him. His arms flung up in the air, alternating between snatching movements and what looked like attempts to catch Peter should he suddenly fall. The toddler and the god quickly made their way through the entrance hall and into the living room.

Steve and Tony just stood there in complete shock and bewilderment before realizing that they should probably go and try to help their friend with their rampaging toddler.

In the end it took the three of them two hours to get Peter down and it was only because Peter had exhausted himself and smashed every even remotely interesting object in sight. It had been Tony who caught Peter and as a reward he ended up pinned to the floor by the enchanted hammer that now, apparently, two people could wield. Tony was decidedly not "getting lucky" tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installation in a continuing series mainly composed of one shots with a few multi chapter stories thrown in the mix. Be on the lookout for more of the "Family Matters" series coming your way!


End file.
